Comeback
This will be the 13th episode of Season 2. The title will be "Comeback". Source This is not a Justin Bieber-themed episode, but it will feature a Justin Bieber song sung by Sam Evans to Quinn. According to Ryan Murphy, he states "We are doing an episode where Sam sings a Justin Bieber's song to win Quinn back…and copies his hairstyle, etc. But it's a small part of a big episode that has a LOT of other things going on." Justin himself will not be making an appearance, but will be mentioned. source Plot Iqbal confirmed that filming for this episode has begun. Source Sam will form a boy band and sing 3 Justin Bieber songs.Including Somebody To Love and Baby Source According to Brad Falchuk Sam will sing a Justin Bieber song to Quinn and the song will impress the other guys to the point that they want to get involved. Source During the above performance Sam will copy Justin Biebers hairstyle. Source Rachel and Mercedes will sing a duet, the song being from the musical 'Rent'. Source Sue will join New Directions and sing a song by 'My Chemical Romance' with them. Source 1 Source 2 In the above scene Sue and Rachel will dance together. Source Jesse may return in either this or next episode. Jim Groff said that Jonathan Groff would be filming for Glee in January once his show in London finished. Source And the show finished on January 15. Apparently Finn and Rachel won't get back together in this episode. Sam's boy band will sing a second Justin Bieber song at a Bat Mitzvah (Thought to be Puck's sisters). Source During this scene Rachel will also reflect upon her own Bat Mitzvah. Source Sue will tell Mercedes Rachel was talking smack about her,and Mercedes will challenge Rachel to a diva off. She confrimed [[Take Me or Leave Me|'Take Me or Leave Me']] from the musical Rent as her duet with Lea. Source This episode might have the return of Sunshine Corazon because Charice was recently spotted in LA and they are shooting the episode right now. Source Figgins is not in this episode. Source Sams boy band involves Mike, Puck and Artie according to images. Mike, Puck and Artie are also involved in 'Somebody To Love'. Songs *'Take Me or Leave Me' from Rent. Sung by Rachel and Mercedes . Source Source 2 (song title) *'TBA' by My Chemical Romance. Sung by Sue and New Directions. Source 1 Source 2 *'Baby' by'' Justin Bieber''. Sung by Sam. Source 1 Source 2 (song title) *'Somebody To Love' by Justin Bieber. Sung by Sam, Puck , Artie and Mike . Source 1 Source 2 (song title) Images strick-glee-gallery-14-2011-a-p.jpg|Sam and Artie during 'Somebody To Love' strick-glee-gallery-13-2011-a-p.jpg|Mike and Puck in 'Somebody To Love' strick-glee-gallery-15-2011-a-p.jpg|Puck - Same clothes as in 'Somebody To Love' strick-glee-gallery-10-2011-a-l.jpg strick-glee-gallery-12-2011-a-l.jpg tumblr_lfly1lre8K1qdhmz2o1_1280.jpg|'Somebody To Love' practice glee comeback.jpg tumblr_lfmziboLDL1qdlrqyo1_500.jpg sam.PNG|Sam in JB attire Category:Upcoming Episode Category:Songs sung by Rachel Berry Category:Songs sung by Mercedes Category:Songs sung by Sam Category:Rachel Berry Category:Mercedes Jones Category:Quinn Fabray Category:Quinn-Sam relationship Category:Lea Michele Category:Songs From Musicals Category:Rent Category:Amber Riley Category:Sam Evans Category:2x13 Category:Comeback Category:Chord Overstreet Category:Glee (TV series) Category:Glee Season 2 Category:Season Two Category:Quinn Fabray Category:Sue Sylvester Category:Justin Bieber Category:My Chemical Romance Category:Baby Category:Somebody To Love Category:Jane Lynch Category:Take Me or Leave Me